


Остаться в Ризенбурге

by TheRealSnake (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, THEY DESERVE IT, alphonse was MEANT for these two yknow, but its just kisses yknow its pretty tame, i love mei with my whole heart but, okay so canon manga ending always bothered me, so i kind of fixed it, they be chilling and laughing, winry is the best girl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRealSnake
Summary: Альфонсу всё ещё странно понимать, что он теперь маленький, слабый, что падает в обморок от слишком жаркого солнца. Что на улицу теперь не выйти без шляпы. И что рука Эда теперь больше и крепче его собственной. Эд улыбается — всё ещё чуть криво, чуть неискренне; он разучился жить и научился бояться, но Уинри его потихонечку отучает. Остаться в Ризенбурге было хорошей идеей.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Остаться в Ризенбурге

Уинри хохочет, запрокинув голову — чистая, искрящаяся красота. Какая же она всё-таки красивая. Ровный овал лица, чистая кожа, крепкие руки. При желании она может хоть сейчас подхватить Ала на руки и закружить по комнате. С Эдом так, конечно, не получится. Отсмеявшись, она хлопает рукой в перчатке по столу, вытирает глаза от слёз.

Альфонсу всё ещё странно понимать, что он теперь маленький, слабый, что падает в обморок от слишком жаркого солнца. Что на улицу теперь не выйти без шляпы. И что рука Эда теперь больше и крепче его собственной. Эд улыбается — всё ещё чуть криво, чуть неискренне; он разучился жить и научился бояться, но Уинри его потихонечку отучает. Остаться в Ризенбурге было хорошей идеей.

— Ал! — ладонь Уинри опускается на его плечо, тяжёлая, крепкая, рука женщины, не знающей отдыха. — Ты чего затих?

У неё чуть кривые зубы. Не всё же ей быть идеальной.

— Да так, просто, — отвечает он, ему странно слышать свой голос, всё ещё странно, всё ещё как будто не его, — Смотрю.

— На что? — удивляется Уинри.

— На тебя, дура! — смеётся Ал, та даёт ему затрещину, едва ощутимую, бережёт его; Эд откидывается на спинку стула и заливается смехом.

Сколько лет они не сидели вот так? Наверное, никогда. Уинри смотрит на него чуть снисходительно, но при этом влюблённо. Будто он самая ценная и глупая собака на свете. Обычно так смотрел только Эд — а теперь они оба, и это так странно.

Наконец, Эдвард перестаёт смеяться, он складывает руки на столе и просто смотрит на них двоих. Это хорошо. В его взгляде спокойствие и чёткое присутствие — Алу радостно понимать, что он здесь, именно здесь, что всё закончилось, и ему больше не надо ни о чём тревожиться. Щёки Эда раскраснелись от смеха.

— Эй? — Уинри гладит Альфонса по щеке, её рука в перчатке кажется прохладной, на пальце дырка.

— Чего? — почти шепчет он в ответ.

Уинри улыбается. Улыбается так, будто никогда не была счастливее.

— Ничего, — качает головой и приближается, чуть склоняет голову, пальцы зарываются в его волосы.

У неё сухие, обветренные губы, которые она имеет привычку кусать, увлёкшись работой. Она увлекает его в поцелуй. Алу до сих пор странно — не надо стыдиться, бояться, корить себя; не надо больше переживать, что кого-то у кого-то уводишь. Они оба здесь, рядом — и Уинри, и Эд, — и он не знает, чего бы ещё мог пожелать в жизни.

Он перебирает волосы Уинри, потираясь носом о её нос. Она мягко улыбается, держа руку на его плече.

— Я тебя люблю, — тихо произносит он, и Уинри взрывается смехом, она фыркает, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— И я тебя, дурак! — всё хохочет она.

Эд наблюдает, уперев подбородок в сложенные в замок руки.

— Оба вы дураки, — усмехается он.

— А ты? Ты, что ли, не дурак? — задирает бровь Уинри.

— Дурак, — подтверждает Ал. — Ещё какой дурак.

В шутливой угрозе Эдвард вскакивает со своего места:

— Я тебе покажу дурака!

Уинри падает Алу на грудь, они все смеются, Эд наклоняется через стол и влажно целует обоих в лоб. Ал перехватывает его правую руку. Тот улыбается. Чуть криво. Ничего, он снова научится. Они все научатся.

Уинри наблюдает, как они целуются, — коротко, неудобно, — всё ещё лёжа у Альфонса на груди. Одна её рука на плече у Ала, другая — на пояснице Эда. 

У Эда плечи обгорели и нос тоже, шелушатся, особенно когда он морщит нос, передразнивая выражение лица Уинри. Они вдвоём скатываются на пол и валяются в шуточной драке; простое ребячество. Алу этого не хватало. Наконец они замирают, Уинри остаётся в объятиях, побеждённая. У неё задралась майка, обнажая загорелый живот. 

— Иди к нам! — машет ему рукой Эд, и Ал недовольно перебирается к ним, на пыльные доски.

Эд сгребает их в медвежье объятие; он, может, и не вышел ростом, но силы в нём предостаточно. Он целует Ала в макушку.

Хорошо, что остались в Ризенбурге.


End file.
